Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/The Big Bang Theory
}} The Big Band Theory ist eine von CBS, die auch die Rechte an den Star-Trek-Serien besitzen, produzierte US-Sitcom. Die Serie handelt von einer Gruppe von vier Wissenschaftlern (Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooler, Howard Wolowitz und Rajesh „Raj“ Koothrappali), die sehr klischeehaft überzogen als Nerds dargestellt werden. Als Gegenpart wirkt die attraktive Nachbarin von Sheldon und Leonard, Names Penny. Auf Grund der Vorliebe der vier Nerds für Science Fiction kommt es immer wieder zu Anspielungen auf Star Trek. In späteren Staffeln kommen Bernadette als Howards und Amy als Sheldons Freundin als Hauptcharaktäre vor. In der Serie selbst spielen auch einige Schauspieler mit, die aus den diversen Star-Trek-Serien bekannt sind. Sie treten dort meist als sie selbst mit einem Bezug zu Star Trek auf. Vor allem Wil Wheaton tritt ab der dritten Staffel regelmäßig auf. Aber auch George Takei, LeVar Burton und Brent Spiner sind dort als sie selbst zu sehen. Leonard Nimoy verleit in einer Episode einer Spock-Actionfigur seine Stimme (nur im englischen Original). Staffel 1 Penny und die Physiker („Pilot“, 1x01) Sheldon berichtet Penny, dass er, Leonard, Howard und Raj am Dienstag bis 1 Uhr Nachts Klingonen-Scrabble spielten. Nachdem Penny Näheres über das Spiel wissen will, erklärt Leonard, dass es wie das klassische Scrabble ist, aber auf Klingonisch. Das Vorspeisen-Dilemma („The Dumpling Paradox“, 1x07) Da Howard sich mit der Freundin von Penny vergnügt, kann er nicht mit zum Chinesen gehen. Das bringt Sheldon zur Verzweiflung, da nun die Vorspeise nicht mehr gleichmäßig aufgeteilt werden kann. Als der chinesische Kellner fragt, wo der kleine Freund ist, der denkt er spräche Mandarin, entgegnet Sheldon in Anspielung auf Spocks Aussage in Er stellt seine Bedürfnisse über das Wohl des Kollektivs. Alles fließt („The Pancake Batter Anomaly“, 1x11) thumb|Sheldon und Leonard spielen dreidimensionals Schach Leonard und Sheldon spielen dreidimensionales Schach, wobei Leonard nach langem Nachdenken einen Zug macht und Sheldon im nächsten Zug gewinnt. Daraufhin empfiehlt Sheldon seinem Freund erst einmal Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht zu spielen, da er offensichtlich für das dreidimensionale Schach nicht geeignet ist. Superbowl für Physiker („The Bat Jar Conjecture“, 1x13) Beim gemeinsamen Essen trägt Howard weitere Einzelheiten über den neuen ''Star-Trek''-Film vor, bei dem es angeblich eine Szene über Spocks Geburt geben soll, Raj würde anstelle der Geburt allerdings eher die Zeugung interessieren. Daraufhin erwidert Sheldon, dass die Zeugung bzw. das Pon Farr für die Vulkanier von überaus privater Natur sei. Für Leonard wären trotz einer solch privaten Angelegenheit die Details interessant, da die Mutter ein Mensch und der Vater ein Vulkanier ist. Howard stellt sich dabei vor, wie die Eltern für die Zeugung in eine Klinik aufsuchen müssten und Spocks Vater dabei in einem kleinen Zimmer mit dem Magazin „Spitze Ohren und scharfe Ärsche“ sitzen würde. Ebenso wird Spocks letzter Satz aus zitiert. thumb|Sheldons Team trägt Shirts, die Star-Trek-Uniformen nachempfunden sind Da Sheldon aus dem Team seiner Freunde verbannt wird, weil er alle Fragen selbst beantworten will, stellt er ein eigenes Team zusammen. Dies besteht aus ihm und drei Hilfskräften der Universität. Sein Team trägt dabei eine art Uniform, die denen aus nachempfunden sind. An Stelle des Sternenflottenabzeichens befindet sich ein Kreis mit einem AA für Amazonen-Ameisen (im Original Army Ants). Sheldosn Shirt ist dabei golden, wie das eines Kommandooffiziers. Die anderen Teammitglieder tragen dagegen ein Redshirt. Am Ende der Folge stellt Penny Leonard und Sheldon im Rahmen eines Quizes zwei Fragen, die die beiden mit Bezeichnungen aus Star Trek beantworten. Die Zeitmaschine („The Nerdvana Annihilation“, 1x14) Leonard ersteigert versehendlich die original Zeitmaschine aus dem Film Die Zeitmaschine. Er will damit in die Vergangenheit reisen, um mitzuerlegen wie Graham Bell das Telefon erfindet. Da er jedoch glaubt nicht einfach in das Haus von Bell zu kommen, schlägt Sheldon vor, zunächst in die Zukunft zu reisen, um sich eine Tarnvorrichtung zu besorgen. Auf Rajs Frage, wie weit er in die Zukunft reisen muss, entgegnet Sheldon, dass Captain Kirk den Romulanern eine Tarnvorrichtung bei Sternzeit 5027,3 stiehlt, was seiner Berechnung nach genau dem 10. Januar 2328 entspricht. . Die Berechnung wurde von Sheldon offenbar über einen Sternzeitrechner durchgeführt. Die Episode selbst spielt im Jahr 2268.}} Durch den Transport der Zeitmaschine kommt Penny zu spät zur Arbeit und ist sauer auf Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj. Leonard sieht den Grund für seine Probleme in seiner Science-Fiction-Vernarrtheit und will nun seine Science-Fiction-Sammlung an Larry im Comicbuchladen verkaufen. Allerdings stellen seine Freunde sich ihm in den Weg. Daraufhin droht er, seine noch unversehrte und original verpackte Geordi La Forge Actionfigur ohne Visor aus der limitierten -Edition aus der Verpackung zu entnehmen. Sofort fordern seine Freunde ihn auf, ruhig zu bleiben. Staffel 2 Milch mit Valium („The Bad Fish Paradigm“, 2x01) Penny will seine Beziehung mit Leonard langsam angehen, was dessen Freunde jedoch für ein Zeichen halten, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hat. Während einer Meinungsverschiedenheit behauptet Leonard, dass die Sache langsam anzugehen im Vergleich zu Howards und Rajs Bemühen eine Freundin zu finden an die Warpgeschwindigkeit reicht. Als Penny später Sheldon fragt, ob es für sie Sinn macht, weiter mit Leonard auszugehen oder ob es ihm mit ihr langweilig werden wird, fragt er sie, ob sie sich in den Grundlagen der Quantenphysik auskennt, klingonisch spricht oder irgendwelche Kartentricks beherrscht. Penny muss das alles verneinen. Sex mit der Erzfeindin („The Codpiece Topology“, 2x02) thumb|Sheldon als Spock verkleidet auf dem Renaissance-Fest Als Leonard von seinen weiblichen Errungenschaften in den letzten 10 Jahren berichtet, berichtet er auch von einer Bekanntschaft auf der letztjährigen Comicmesse. Doch Raj lässt das nicht gelten, da seiner Ansicht nach das, was auf der Comicmesse passiert ist, auch dort bleibt. Howard kennt den Grund für Rajs Ansicht und erklärt, dass er nur so denkt, weil Raj etwas mit einem Kerl namens Richard hatte, der als grünes Sklavenmädchen vom Orion verkleidet war. Schließlich verteidigt sich Raj und erklärt, dass er ihm nur ein Essen ausgab und ihn einmal küsste. Außerdem berichtet er, dass der Mann behauptete, er heiße Kimberley. Nachdem die vier Freunde auf einem Renaissance-Fest waren, von dem Sheldon aufgrund von epochalen Ungenauigkeiteten sehr enttäuscht ist, schlägt Howards einen erneuten Besuche vor. Doch Sheldon lehnt dies strikt ab. Daraufhin schlägt Raj vor, Sheldon könne als Wissenschaftsoffizier aus Star Trek verkleidet, einen Planeten erforschen, der der Erde der Renaissance gleicht. Sheldon denkt dabei sofort an Spock und findet die Aussicht darauf faszinierend. Am Ende der Episode ist er tatsächlich als Spock verkleidet und mit Tricorder auf dem Fest und stößt auf Temporale Anomalien. Dessous auf der Oberleitung („The Panty Pinata Polarization“ 2x07) thumb|Klingonisches Boggle und Klingon Dictionary Zu Beginn der Episode spielen Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj klingonisches Boggle. Während das Spiel läuft, liegt ein The Klingon Dictionary mit auf dem Tisch. Beim Boogle kommt es zu folgendem Gespräch: Kurz danach kommt Penny herein und schaltet Americas Next Top Model ein. Während Sheldon daraufhin weiterspielen will, verlieren Leonard, Howard und Raj völlig das Interesse an Boggle. Stein, Schere, Spock („The Lizard-Spock Expansion“, 2x08) thumb|Alle nehmen Spock Sheldon sieht sich Saturn-City (im Original Saturn 3) an, als Raj dazu kommt. Er erklärt, dass er besser findet. Sheldon kann das nicht verstehen und fragt, was an Deep Space 9 besser ist, woraufhin Raj entgegnet, dass es um 6 besser ist, wenn man die beiden Serien subtrahiert. Das überzeugt Sheldon nicht. Nun tritt Leonard dazu und schlägt vor, Babylon 5 zu schauen, da das irgendwo zwischen 3 und 9 liegt. Raj will das Problem mit „Stein, Papier, Schere“ lösen, doch Sheldon ist von der Idee nicht begeistert, da das Spiel zwischen Freunden, die sich gut kennen, auf Grund der geringen Anzahl an Optionen zu 75-80% unentschieden ausgeht. Aus diesem Grund schlägt Sheldon vor, „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ zu spielen. Dabei wird Spock durch einen vulkanischen Gruß symbolisiert. Als Raj und Sheldon das Spiel jedoch ausprobieren, nehmen beide Spock. Später wollen Sheldon, Raj und Howard mit „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ entscheiden, wer das letzte Wan Tan bekommt. Erneut ist das Ergebnis, dass alle sich für Spock entscheiden, woraufhin Sheldon fordert, dass einer von ihnen aufhören muss, Spock zu nehmen. Die Regeln von „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ lauten: :Schere schneidet Papier :Papier bedeckt Stein :Stein zerquetscht Echse :Echse vergiftet Spock :Spock zertrümmert Schere :Schere köpft Echse :Echse frisst Papier :Papier wiederlegt Spock :Spock verdampft Stein :Stein schleift Schere Im Laufe der Episode streiten sich Raj und Sheldon darüber, ob oder schlimmer ist. Dabei ist Raj der Meinung, dass Start Trek 1 besser ist, während Sheldon Star Trek 5 um Lichtjahre besser findet. Raj besteht jedoch darauf, dass Star Trek 5 die Einheit ist, in der man schlechte Qualität misst. Das will Sheldon wiederlegen, indem er gesteht, dass Star Trek 5 zwar einige charakteristische Schwächen in Drehbuch und Regie hat, Star Trek 1 allerdings komplett misslungen ist. Dazu zählt er Ausstattung, Musik, Kostüme und die Synchronfassung. Um einen Kompromiss zu fassen, schlägt Sheldon dann vor, sich darauf zu einigen, dass eindeutig der Beste ist. Aber auch hier hat Raj eine andere Meinung und erklärt, dass für ihn der Beste ist. Unflotter Dreier („The White Asparagus Triangulation“, 2x09) Leonard versucht eine Beziehung zu der Ärztin Stephanie aufzubauen und Sheldon will diese vorantreiben. Dabei spielen sich folgende Dialoge ab: Die Geschenk-Hypothese („The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis“, 2x11) Penny schenkt Sheldon zu Weihnachten eine Serviette mit einer speziellen Widmung Für Sheldon, lebe lang und in Frieden – Leonard Nimoy. Penny entschuldigt sich bei dem Geschenk dafür, dass sie dreckig ist und erklärt, dass Nimoy sie benutzte, als er in das Restaurant kam, in dem sie arbeitet und sich damit den Mund abwischte. Sheldon ist von dem Geschenk überweltigt und erklärt, dass er nun die DNA hat und nur noch eine Eizelle braucht, um sich seinen eigenen Leonard Nimoy zu klonen. Sofort entgegnet Penny, dass er von ihr nur die Serviette bekommt. Die Kissen-Katastrophe („The Cushion Saturation“ 2x16) Nachdem Penny versehendlich Sheldons Lieblingsplatz mit einem Paintball beschmutzt und sich auch nach der Reinigung nicht mehr auf seinem Platz wohlfühlt, schießt er Penny beim nächsten Paintabll-Spiel einfach ab und es kommt zu folgendem Wortwechsel in Anlehnung an Khan Noonien Singhs Ausspruch in : Der Kampf der Bienenköniginnen („The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition“, 2x19) Leonard, Howard und Raj sind von Alicia, die gerade erst in Wohnung 5A einzieht, hin und weg und lassen sich von der neuen Mitbewohnerin für alle möglichen Arbeiten ausnutzen. Penny ist um ihre Freunde besorgt möchte mit Alicia darüber reden: Der Wolowitz-Koeffizient („The Hofstadter Isotope“ 2x20) Sheldon ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass an es an einem Donnerstag nicht wie gewöhnlich Pizza geben soll, doch Leonard entgegnet, dass an diesem Tag der „Alles ist möglich“-Donnerstag ist. Daraufhin schlägt Sheldon vor, doch die Mittwochsaktivität, nämlich den Besuch im Comicbuchlanden, an diesem Tag vorzunehmen. Doch Howard hat einen besseren Einfall und will durch die Bars ziehen, da an diesem Tag Ladys-Nacht ist und die Frauen auf Grund des Alkohols für alles bereit sind. Er, Leonard und Raj unterhalten sich darüber und Sheldon beobachtet sie dabei. Man kommt zu dem Schluss, den Comicbuchladen aufzusuchen und das Aufreißen der Frauen auf ein anderes Mal zu verlegen. Sheldon quitiert das Verhalten seiner Freunde mit einem für Spock typischen Faszinierend. Im Comicbuchladen finde Sheldon und Howard ein Comicbuch, das sie beide noch nicht haben. Um den Streit über das Comicbuch beizulegen, schlägt Howard vor, Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock zu spielen. Später zu Hause schauen sich Leonard und Sheldon die -Episode mit der integrierten -Episode ( ). Da es zuvor dem Comicbuchhändler Stuart gelang, Penny anzubaggern, schaltet Leonard den Fernseher zu Sheldons Unzufriedenheit mitten in der Episode ab. Die Las-Vegas-Kur („The Vegas Renormalization“ 2x21) Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj spielen ein Spiel, bei dem sie einen geheimein Charakter aussuchen müssen. Die Anderen können 20 Fragen stellen und müssen raten, um welchen Charakter es sich handelt. Als Sheldon an der Reihe ist, kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: Später spielt Sheldon das Spiel mit Penny, die nach 20 Frage noch nicht rät, wer er ist. Daraufhin erklärt Sheldon erneut, dass er Spock ist. Die Weltraumtoilette („The Classified Material Turbulence“, 2x22) Howard prahlt im Comicbuchladen, dass in diesem Moment das Spaceshuttle an der ISS andockt um das „Wolowitz'sche Schwerelosigkeitsnotdurftentsorgungssystem“ zu installieren. Seine Freunde machen sich daraufhin über sein „High-Tech-Klo“ lustig: Als Howard, Raj und Sheldon später versuchen, einen Konstruktionsfehler der Toilette zu beheben, testen sie die Funktion mit einem Stück Hackbraten von Howards Mutter. Beim Test fliegt das Stück Hackbraten an die Decke von Sheldons und Leonards Appartment und bleibt dort kleben. Die drei Männer schauen nach oben und Sheldon sagt Faszinierend. Staffel 3 Der Nordpol-Plan („The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation“, 3x01) thumb|Sheldon mit einem Bart wie Spock im Spiegeluniversum Als Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj nach Hause kommen, tragen alle vier einen Bart. Dabei erinnert Sheldons Bart stark an den von Spock im Spiegeluniversum. In Sheldons und Leonards Appartment sprechen Howard und Raj leise darüber, dass sie Sheldon etwas sagen müssen. Sheldon, der sich in einem anderen Zimmer befindet, hört das und will wissen, was die beiden ihm sagen müssen, woraufhin Howard sich an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert. Dann gestehen sie ihm, dass sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Polexpedition seine Messwerte verfälscht haben. Sofort will Sheldon Leonard, der gerade Penny besucht, zur Rede stellen. Er klopft an Pennys Tür und Leonard fordert sie auf, nicht zu sprechen. Allerdings kann Sheldon das durch die Tür hören, woraufhin auch Leonard an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert wird. Später versucht Penny ihn mit einer Passage aus aufheitern, indem sie seine Situation mit der von Kirk vergleicht, der bewusst Lügen über Spock verbreitet hat, um das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'' zu erhalten. Pennys Versuch schlägt jedoch fehl, da Sheldons Stimmung dadurch noch weiter sinkt. Ihm wird klar, dass er nicht nur die Comicbuchmesse verpasste, sondern auch den neuen Star-Trek-Film. Der Mann, der seine Omi liebte („The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary“, 3x05) Im Comicbuchladen findet ein Mystische Warlords von Ka'a-Tournier statt. Sheldon will zunächst nicht teilnehmen, doch als er erfährt, dass auch Wil Wheaton teilnimmt, ändert er seine Meinung. Sheldon will Wil unbedingt besiegen und erklärt, dass er als Jugendlicher Wil Wheatone, alias Wesley Crusher aus verehrte, da der - genauso wie Sheldon selbst - ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat. 1995, so Sheldon weiter, fuhr er 10 Stunden in seiner Kadetten-Uniform zu einer Sci-Fi-Convention, um Wil Wheaton zu treffen und sich seine original verpackte Wesley-Crusher-Actionfigur signieren zu lassen. Allerdings tauchte Wil damals nicht auf. Aus diesem Grund schwor er ewig Wil Wheaton währenden Hass. Laut eigener Aussage hat Wil Wheaton Platz sechs in der Liste von Sheldons ewigen Feinden. Seinen Hass drückt Sheldon damit aus, dass er ein Zitat für Khan Noonien Singh aus erfindet. Dann trägt er sich in die Teilnehmerliste ein. thumb|Sheldon und Wil Wheaton spielen Mystische Warlords von Ka'a Während des Tourniers gewinnen das Team Wil und Stuart sowie Sheldon und Raj alle Spiele und stehen sich im Finale gegenüber. Während Sheldon auf das große Aufeinandertreffen hinfiebert, zitiert er noch mehrfach aus Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan. Als sie schließlich aufeinandertreffen, hat Sheldon Wil Wheaton kurz vor einer Niederlage. Dann erzählt er ihm die Geschichte seiner Reise zu der Convention, auf der er vergeblich hoffte, Wil Wheaton zu treffen. Der entgegnet, dass er nicht kommen konnte, weil seine Oma gestorben war. Dann entschuldigt er sich, dass er Sheldon enttäuscht hat. Der wiederum ist so mitgenommen von der Geschichte, dass er das Spiel absichtlich verliert. Dankent nimmt Wil an und berichtet, dass seine Oma glücklich sein wird, wenn sie hört, dass er das Spiel gewonnen hat. Nachdem Sheldon das hört, ruft er laut Wheaton, was eine Anspielung auf Kirks Ausruf Khan in Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan ist. Leonard bittet Penny, Howard mit einer ihrer Freundinen zu verkuppeln. Als Howard sich erkundigt, was Penny ihrer Freundin über ihn erzählt hat, sagt sie unter anderem, dass er fünf Sprachen spricht. Howard korrigiert sie und erklärt, dass er auch Klingonisch spricht. Darauf entgegnet Leonard, dass Klingonisch bei Frauen nicht zählt. Das Suppentattoo („The Adhesive Duck Deficiency“ 3x08) Sheldon erstellt einen Logbucheintrag bei Sternzeit 63345.3. Als Sheldon Penny später wegen eines ausgekugelten Arms ins Krankenhaus bringt, fährt er das Auto sehr langsam. Penny will, dass er schneller fährt und es kommt zu folgendem Gespräch: Mädels an der Bar („The Maternal Congruence“, 3x11) Nachdem Leonard, der Besuch von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, sich frustriert in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, da Sheldon mehr über Kontakt zu ihr hat, als er selbst, sucht Sheldon ihn auf. Als Leonard fragt, was Sheldon will, antwortet der: Was ich will ist, mit einem Ein-Personen-Suttle die Enterprise zu verlassen und zu einem Planetoiden zu reisen, auf dem ich Herrsche und der Sheldon Alpha V heißt. Terror in der Stadt der Rosen („The Bozeman Reaction“, 3x13) thumb|Sheldon verabschiedet sich mit vulkanischem Gruß Durch einen Einbruch im Appartment ist Sheldon verängstigt und will Pasadena verlassen. Als Ziel sucht er sich Bozeman in Montana aus. Zur Verabschiedung von seinen Freunden hinterjässt er ein Video. Am Ende des Videos zeigt er den vulkanischen Gruß und sagt Lebt lang und in Frieden. Sheldon pro se („The Excelsior Acquisition“, 3x16) Der Comicbuchauto Stan Lee soll in Stuarts Comicbuchladen eine Autogrammstunde geben. Als Leonard Penny davon erzählt, glaubt diese, dass es sich bei Stan Lee um jemanden aus Star Trek handelt. Die Herren des Rings („The Precious Fragmentation“, 3x17) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj kaufen von einem Trödler eine Kiste mit allerlei Gegenständen für $60. Unter den Gegenständen befindet sich zunächst Spocks Kopf ohne Körper. Kurz darauf findet Leonard dann Spocks Körper mit dem Kopf von Mr. T darauf. Später berichtet Howard, dass er einen Bekannten hat, der auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit Sammlerstücken handelt. Darunter befinden sich auch Phaser und Unterhöschen, die Lieutenant Uhura auf der Leinwand trug. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes („The Pants Alternative“, 3x18) Sheldon ist verwundert, da sich Raj sehr mit unwichtigen Dingen wie „Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora“ beschäftigt, obwohl es doch wichtigere Fragen gibt z. B. warum William Shatner nicht im neuen Star-Trek-Film mitgespielt hat. Als Leonard mitteilen will, wer den diesjährigen Wissenschaftspreis bekommen will, geht Sheldon davon aus, dass er ihn erneut nicht erhält und sagt im Bezug auf Shatners Fehlen im neuen Star-Trek-Film: Ich bin der William Shatner der theoretischen Physik. Nachdem Leonard allerdings erklärt, dass er die Auszeichnung doch bekommt, stürmt Sheldon freudig aus der Kantine. Daraufhin seufzt Howard ironisch: Genau das hat der William Shatner der Teilchenphysik zu seiner Selbstüberschätzung noch gebraucht. Das L-Wort („The Wheaton Recurrence“, 3x19) Sheldons Liste von coolen Transportmitteln lautet in der Reihenfolge Raketenrucksack, Hoverborad, Transporter, Bad-Mobil, Riesenarmeise. Am Abend gehen Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj und Penny bowlen. Dabei treten sie gegen Stuart aus dem Comicbuchladen an. Dieser hat als Ersatz für einen Spieler Wil Wheaton eingeladen. Während des Bowlings führt Sheldon mit einer Bowling-Kugel eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit folgenden Worten durch: Ich bin eins mit der Kugel. Meine Gedanken sind ihre Gedanken. Ihre Löcher sind meine Löcher. Danach räumt er alle Pins mit der Kugel ab. Während des Spiels nimmt Howard Wil zur Seite und erklärt, dass er ein großer Fan ist. Dann will er wissen - obwohl ihm bewusst ist, dass Wil die Star-Trek-Fragen sicher zu den Ohren herauskommen - ob Wil eventuell einmal Whoopi Goldberg flachgelegt hat. [[Datei:T-Shirt_der_Wesley_Crushers.jpg|thumb|T-Shirt der Wesley Crushers]] Da Penny wegen Unstimmigkeiten mit Leonard das Team verlässt und man das Spiel zu Sheldons Leidwesen aufgeben muss, vereinbart er für den nächsten Abend ein Rückspielt. Für das Rückspiel lässt Sheldon ein T-Shird mit der Aufschrift The Wesley Crushers anfertigen. Da Penny die Aufschrift nicht versteht, erklärt ihr Leonard, dass dies eine Anspielung auf Wil Wheatons Figur in , Wesley Crusher ist. Doch auch das versteht Penny nicht, woraufhin Sheldon erklärt, dass das Shirt impliziert, dass sie Wesley, also will platt machen werden. Doch das scheint keiner in seinem Team zu verstehen. Auch Wil geht davon aus, als er das Shirt sieht, dass das Team lediglich nach ihm benannt wurde. Auf Grund der Konfusion packt Sheldon das Shirt schließlich wieder ein. Später kommt es zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen Sheldon und Wil, wobei Sheldon erneut auf sein Wortspiel eingeht. Wil gelingt es jedoch, ihn wütend zu machen und er erklärt, dass Sheldons reaktion gut ist und er auf die Dunkle Seite kommen soll. Sheldon ist über die Aussage empört, da sie nicht einmal aus Star Trek stammt. Vierer ohne Sheldon („The Plimpton Stimulation“, 3x21) Als Dr. Plimpton Sheldon besucht, überlässt er ihr vorübergehend sein Zimmer. Bei der Einweisung in sein Zimmer zeigt er ihr auch die Vorräte für den Notfall. Dazu gehört unter Anderem die zweite Staffel von . Die Wahrheit über den Fahrstuhl („The Staircase Implementation“, 3x22) Leonard erzählt Penny, wie er damals bei Sheldon einzog. Dabei erinnert er sich auch noch an die Fragen, die ihm Sheldon stellte. Eine der Fragen lautet, ob er Kirk oder Picard vorzieht. Daraufhin antwortet Leonard: Also das ist knifflig. Also, die Original Serie vor die Nächste Generation, aber Picard vor Kirk. Sheldon stimmt dem zu. Nie mehr dumme Typen („The Lunar Excitation“, 3x23) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj wollen einen Laserstahl zum Mond schießen und dessen Reflektion wieder empfangen, um die Entfernung messen zu können. Zum Aktivieren des Lasers verwendet Sheldon Jean-Luc Picards Befehl: Machen Sie es so. Später melden Howard und Raj Sheldon bei einer Datingseite an. Dort spuckt der Computer mit Amy Farrah Fowler seine ideale Partnerin aus. Also die Amy ein Date mit Sheldon will, beichten Howard und Raj ihm von ihrer Aktion, doch Sheldon ist davon nicht überzeugt. Daraufhin versucht Raj Sheldon damit zu überzeugen, dass auch Spock sich alle sieben Jahre auf ein Date einließ. Sofort entgegnet Sheldon, dass es sich beim Pon Farr nicht um ein Date handelt, sondern dass sein Blut vor lauter Paarungsverlangen kochte. Daraufhin entgegnet Howard, dass Sheldon erst einmal mit einer Tasse Kaffee anfangen und das Pon Farr noch etwas aufschieben sollte. Staffel 4 Und jetzt mit Zunge („The Hot Troll Deviation“, 4x04) thumb|George Takei in Howards Zimmer Howard ist sich seiner Gefühle für seine ehemalige Freundin Bernadette nicht sicher. In seiner Fantasie, in der erscheint ihm George Takei und vermutet, dass Howard homosexuelle Neigungen hat. Doch der bestreitet das. Daraufhin fragt Katee Sackhoff, die ebenfalls in Howard Fantasie erscheint, Takei, wie er damit umgeht, immer nur als Science-Fiction-Ikone gesehen zu werden. Der entgegnet, dass es schwer ist, da die Leute immer nur Kurs liegt an, Captain hören wollen. Takei trägt dabei Sulus Kostüm, dass dieser in im San Francisco der 1980er trug. Später erscheint George Takei erneut in Howards Fantasie, als dieser sich mit Bernadette versöhnt. Howard hat in seinem Zimmer das Model der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] an der Decke hängen. Der Gestank der Verzweiflung („The Desperation Emanation“ 4x05) Als Amy Sheldon fragt, ob er einverstanden ist, dass sie ihn ihrer Mutter vorstellt, bricht dieser die Videokonferenz mit ihr ab und bittet Leonard um Hilfe. Dieser schlägt Sheldon vor, Amy einfach zu sagen, wie er das empfindet, woraufhin Sheldon entgegnet: Leonard, ich bin Physiker und kein Hippie. Besuch vom FBI („The Apology Insufficiency“, 4x07) thumb|Ein Gorn in Sheldons Traum Sheldon fühlt sich schuldig, da er Howard die Teilnahme an einem Projekt des Verteidigungsminsteriums vermasselt hat. In einem Schuldtraum sitzt unter anderem ein Gorn mit einem Comic auf der Couch. Im Schlaf murmelt Sheldon: Nein Gorn! Nein, da sitze ich. Etwas später in der Bar, in der Penny arbeitet, vergleicht er seine Lage mit dem aussichtslosen ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test in der Sternenflottenakademie. Penny erinnert Sheldon daran, dass man diesen nicht meistern kann. Doch der weist darauf hin, dass Kirk es geschafft habe. Penny kontert jedoch, Kirk habe betrogen. Die Tatsache, dass Penny davon weiß überrascht Sheldon und er denkt, er hätte die Lösung für sein Problem: Howard umprogrammieren sowie Kirk den Simulator manipulierte. Penny versucht ihn zu überzeugen das zu lassen, aber Sheldeon erhebt sein Glas auf James Tiberius Kirk und verlässt die Bar. 21 Sekunden („The 21 Second Excitation“, 4x08) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj wollen ins Kino, um die 21 Sektunden längere Version von Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes anzusehen. 7 Stunden vor dem Start des Filmes will Sheldon aufbrechen, um einen Platz zu ergattern, doch Leonard lehnt ab. Daraufhin will Sheldon wissen, was aus dem Leonard wurde, der 14 Stunden für die Premiäre von anstand. Darauf erwidert der, dass er angestanden hat, während Sheldon geschlafen hat. Als er dann von einem Toilettenbesuch zurückkam, musste er sich mit einem Klingonen prügeln, da Sheldon ihm nicht beistand. Allerdings fand er das Schlimmste an der Sache, dass er sich Star Trek: Nemesis ansehen musste. Sofort erinnert Sheldon ihn daran, dass sie dafür ausgezeichnete Plätze bekamen. Später stehen die vier in der Schlange zum Einlass in das Kino, als Wil Wheaton mit drei Freunden eintrifft. Sofort wirft ihm Sheldon an den Kopf, er sei der Jar Jar Binks des Star-Trek-Universums und fordert ihn auf, sich hinten anzustellen. In diesem Moment kommt ein Mitarbeiter des Kinos und erkennt Wil. Er erklärt, dass er ein Fan von Wil ist und lässt ihn und seine Freunde an der Warteschlange vorbei ins Kino. Das regt Sheldon auf, da es sich bei dem Film um Indiana Jones und nicht um Star Trek handelt und er wirft Wil vor, dass er selbst bei Star-Trek-Conventions nur eingelassen wird, wenn er mit aufbaut. Leonard fordert Sheldon auf, sich zu beruhigen. Doch der will das nicht tun und zitiert Jean-Luc Picard im Film : Hier wird der Schlussstrich gezogen. Bis hier her und nicht weiter. Der falsche richtige Freund („The Boyfriend Complexity“, 4x09) Sheldon mag die ganzen neuen Versionen von Monopoly nicht. Er bevorzugt die klassische Version und die klingonische version des Spiels. Raj und Howard spielen Raumschiffe versenken. Dabei hat eines von Rajs Raumschiffen ein Loch in der Mitte. Howard kann das nicht akzeptieren und fragt ihn, welches Raumschiff schon ein Loch in der Mitte hat, woraufhin Raj entgegnet, dass es sich um einen romulanischen Kampfbagel handelt. Die animalische Amy („The Alien Parasite Hypothesis“, 4x10) Amy findet heraus, dass sie urch Pennys Ex-Freund sexuell erregt war. Sheldon will ir helfen und erklärt, dass er sich in Fällen wie dieser an eine Macht wendet, die größer ist als er. Daraufhin fragt Amy, ob es sich dabei um religion handelt, woraufhin Sheldon erklärt, dass es sich um Star Trek handelt. Dann fragt er, ob Amy gesehen hat. Sie verneint dies, woraufhin Sheldon ihr empfieht es zu assen, da er furchtbar ist. Nun erklärt er, dass man am Anfang des Films erfährt, dass Spock, wenn er glaubt, sich vom Pfad der Logik zu entfernen, da die Gefühle seiner menschlichen Hälfte überhand gewinnen, er diese mit der volkanischen Mentaltechnik des Kolinahr unterdrückt. Da Amy Star Trek daraufhin als billige Science-Fiction abtut, wendet Sheldon nun bei sich Kolinahr an, um seinen Ärger bezüglich ihrer Aussage zu unterdrücken. Als Sheldon später für Amy ein Date mit Pennys Ex-Freund organisiert, um ihr zu ermägichen, ihre Begierden auszuleben, willigt die ein. Während sie mit dem Mann spricht, wird ihr jedoch klar, dass für die das Kolinahr die richtige Alternative ist. Sie verlässt die Bar, in der sie sich getroffen haben und Sheldon verabschiedet sich von dem Mann mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Der peinliche Kuss („The Justice League Recombination“, 4x11) An Sylvester findet in Stuards Comicbuchladen ein Kostümwettbewerb statt. Während der Preisverleihung sind auch zwei Personen in Sternenflottenuniformen zu sehen. In der Auslage im Comicbuchladen stehen eine Puppe von Spock und James T. Kirk zum Verkauf. Die Bushose („The Bus Pants Utilization“, 4x12) Leonard will mit seinen Freunden eine App entwickeln. Zunächst ist Sheldon auch Teil des Teams, doch als er versucht, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, wird er von Leonard aus dem Team geschmissen. Um das Projekt zu sabotieren, stellt Sheldon sein Theremin im Wohnzimmer auf, in dem Leonard, Howard und Raj gerade an ihrem Projekt arbeiten und spielt dort die Titelmusik von auf dem Instrument. Die neutrale Zone („The Love Car Displacement“, 4x13) Leonard und Penny sind gewissermaßen gezwungen, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Leonard schlägt die Ernennung der Mitte zur Neutralen Zone vor, muss es Penny jedoch erst erklären. Er erwähnt allerdings auch, dass Romulaner und Föderation diese hin und wieder zu Verhandlungszwecken oder für Militärschläge ignorierten. Darauf erwidert Penny: Also gut Schätzchen, um es mal so zu formulieren, dass du es verstehst: Von der Taille an abwärts sind meine Schilde aktiviert. Später schlägt Penny vor, sie könnten die Neutrale Zone ausnahmsweise außer Acht lassen, worauf Leonard sich sofort an sie schmiegt. Ein Traum von Bollywood („The Thespian Catalyst“, 4x14) thumb|Penny zeigt den vulkanischen Gruß Sheldon nimmt Schauspielunterricht bei Penny. Dafür hat Sheldon eine von ihm im Alter von zehn Jahren geschriebene und auf Star Trek basierende Episode mit dem Namen „… die nie ein Sheldon zuvor gesehen hat“ in einen Einakter umgewandelt. In der Episode geht es um einen hochintelligenten, zehnjärigen Jungen, der aus dem ignoranten und unaufgeklärten Texas in das 23. Jahrhundert gebeamt wird, wo er nicht nur geschätzt und gefördert, sondern auch gefeiert wird. Die Szene, die Sheldon nachspielen will besteht darin, dass die Mutter des Jungen auf den Gesandten der Föderation, Mr. Spock, trifft und mit diesem streitet. Zunächst will Sheldon Mr. Spock spielen, doch Penny will ihn aus seine Wohlfühlzone holen und besteht darauf selbst Mr. Spock zu spielen, während Sheldon seine Mutter spielen soll. Als Sheldon dies noch einmal hinterfragt, entgegnet Penny, dass das nur logisch ist. Während sie die Dialoge sprechen, zeigt Penny den vulkanischen Gruß. Der Mann der Stunde („The Benefactor Factor“, 4x15) Als Dr. Siebert, der Präsident der Universität, in der Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj arbeiten, die Vier für den kommenden Samstag einlädt, bei einer Spendensammlung für die Universität teilzunehmen, erklärt Sheldon, dass er sich dabei fühlen würde, wie ein preisgekrünter Mastochse auf einem texanischen Volksfest. Dann empfiehlt er seinen Freunden, zu einem solchen Volksfest besser nicht in einer Star-Trek-Uniform zu gehen. Das Juwel von Mumbai („The Toast Derivation“, 4x17) thumb|LeVar Burton in Sheldons und Leonards Appartment Da Leonard nun viel Zeit mit Rajs Schwester Priya verbringt, werden die Treffen der Gruppe nun in Rajs Wohnung verlegt. Sheldon gefällt das nicht. Er lädt stattdessen den Comicbuchhändler Stuard, seinen verhassten Kollegen Kripke, Pennys Ex-Freund Zack und LeVar Burton, den er über Twitter ontaktiert hat, ein. Als Leonard davon erfährt, dass LeVar Burton komt, bittet er Shaldon ihn zu grüßen und ihm mitzuteilen, dass er ihn in fand. Doch Sheldon lehnt das ab, da sich Leonard nicht bei seinen neuen Freunden einmischen soll. Allerdings erscheint LeVar Burton zunächst nicht. Das Treffen verläuft nicht nach Sheldons Vorstellung und deshalb verlässt er die Gruppe. Als LeVar Burton später doch noch ankommt, öffnet er die Tür zu Sheldons und Leonards Appartment und sieht dort Stuard, Kripke und Zack Karaokelieder singen. Schnell schließt er die Tür wieder und geht. Dabei erklärt er, dass es das für ihn mit Twitter war. Herz zwei („The Prestidigitation Approximation“, 4x18) Als Priya Leonard neu einkleidet, hängt sie die neuen Kleider in einen Schrank. Dabei entdeckt sie seine Sternenflottenuniformen und fragt wie viele er hat. Leonard entgegnet, dass es nur zwei sind. Eine Galauniform und eine normale. Zudem hat Leonard eine Figur von Captain Kirk und eine Büste von Commander Riker in seinem Zimmer Stehen. Der Zarnecki-Feldzug („The Zarnecki Incursion“, 4x19) Sheldons World of Warcraft-Account wurde gehackt und nach dem Howard den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht hat, beschließen die Freunde sich diesen Zarnecki mal vorzunehmen. Vor Zarneckis Haus versucht Sheldon ihn mit einem Bat'leth einzuschüchtern, was aber nach hinten losgeht und Zarnecki im auch noch das Bat'leth abnimmt. Männertausch („The Roommate Transmogrification“, 4x24) Leonard überredet Priya dazu eine Uhura-Uniform anzuziehen um das Liebesspiel der beiden etwas aufzupeppen und benutzt dabei Formulierungen wie Landeluke öffnen, Raumsphähre im Anflug oder Und Lieutenant, bereit für die Inspektion?, worauf Raj kurze Zeit später die Wohnung verlässt und zu Sheldon geht, da er den astronomisch fehlerhaften Star-Trek-Sex dort nicht mehr mit anhören kann. Später wirft er Leonard vor, er bringe damit Schande über seine Familie und über das Andenken an Gene Roddenberry. Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Auftritte von Schauspielern, bekannt aus Star Trek * LeVar Burton (Episoden 4.17, 6.07 und 8.10) * Leonard Nimoy (Episode 5.20 als Spocks Stimme im englischen Original) * Brent Spiner (Episode 5.05) * George Takei (Episode 4.04) * Wil Wheaton (Episoden 3.05, 3.19, 4.08, 5.05, 5.22, 6.07, 7.10, 7.19, 7.23, 8.20, 9.07, 9.11 und 9.17) Externe Links * en:The Big Bang Theory Kategorie:Meta-Trek